Pets
You can always buy a pet by choosing from one of many pets available. They range in price from a few thousand to $1.5m. As of Beta 13, you can also now carry pets around with you. You can do this by selecting a pet from 1 of your houses to carry, or purchase one from a 24/7. Your pet will defend you from attackers, you can petslap people or set up pet fights! There are two types of attacks your pet can preform. One is the pet attack ( /peta) and the pet slap ( /pslap). Pet Attack will attack the closest player near you if you do not enter an id. The pet attack will do sufficient damage to the other player. In order for your pet to have this ability, that pet must be trained with level 1 and 2 coming to a total amount of 75k for the ability. It will take time for your pet to complete level 1 and 2 training processes. Your pet will also attack players who act in a negative matter towards you meaning your pet will attack another player if that player /foff, /rape, /flash, etc. Your pet does not need to be trained for these types of attacks. The second attack is /pslap. Pet slap (in most situations) will deal more damage then /peta depending on that pet's condition. Walk up to a player and type /pslap to attack him. Unlike /peta, you do not need to waste hours waiting for your pet to be trained. You can /pslap anyone as soon as you acquire that pet. Though, be advised, /pslap can only be used once per pet, as /pslap will actually KILL THE PET you used. /pslap, like said before, matters on the condition of the pet to do more damage. This condition is the LB it weights. If your pet is fat, it will do more damage to that player than if it was small. So try to feed that pet up quickly. You can also train your pet, feed your pet, give you pet away, put pet on a diet, or even eat it. Training your pet takes time though. Some pets can also guard your house, by attacking intruders. Though it is very rare, you can lose some pets from some automatic made-up scenario. This includes " Your pet has run off and cannot be found" or " Your pet has died from a disease. Before he died, he infected you with it as well". Also, in some rare cases, if you use /peta on a player, the pet may fail to attack the player and die as a direct reverse of what should have happened. You can give your pet to other players ( /givepet (id) ). This helps your friends that are in a bad situation ( mostly in a fight where he is losing or some bad case happens where he needs your pet for protection). The bad side is if you have only been using /peta and your friend uses /pslap on your Robot or Clown, then those very expensive pets die. If you can tell, pets that cost more are stronger than those that are cheaper. A pet that costs close to 500k or more will probably last a longer life span and win more pet fights as he is stronger than a cheaper pet unless the player uses /pslap. Category:Game Help